


Secret Santa

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The final oldie for moonlettuce from Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



> The final oldie for moonlettuce from Fandom Stocking 2012.

Rodney tried to keep his face neutral as John was handed his Secret Santa gift. John stared at the box in apprehension, it was about the size of a shoe box but very light and, to Rodney’s delight, he shook it with a puzzled frown as he felt something shift inside the box.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Rodney asked trying to keep his voice casually bored.

“After last year I’m not certain I want to in public.” John replied quietly.

“You did look good in it.” Rodney laughed, remembering the small, black satin thong with a mistletoe print on the front which John had received the previous year.

“I think the giver was disappointed though, I guess they were hoping to see me wearing it.” John sighed as he tentatively undid the tape securing the improvised wrapping paper.

“I wasn’t disappointed.” Rodney said smugly, it had led to some fantastic sex after all.

John chuckled as he opened the box and stared in amazement at his gift.

Rodney watched in amusement as John’s look turned from stunned to one of concentration as the miniature Puddlejumper rose out of the box and hovered in the air before them. There were a number of startled exclamations as people close to them noticed and laughed or asked questions as the delighted colonel navigated the small craft on a flight around the room.

Much later, as they lay sweaty breathless and sated in bed, Rodney decided that the time spent on the Puddlejumper project had definitely been worthwhile.


End file.
